Battle Bears Gold
Battle Bears Royale is a third-person multiplayer shooter game developed by SkyVu Pictures and the first game in the Battle Bears series to include multiplayer features. It is a game in which the player chooses one of the six classes of Battle Bears and engages in a battle with other people online. The map is randomly selected for you and you are autoplaced in either red or blue team. So far team battle and plant the bomb are the only multiplayer modes you can play. (Excluding Tutorial since it's not multiplayer.) Gameplay In BBR, you move with a green joystick in the bottom, bottom-left corner of the screen. You aim your normal weapon or look around by dragging your finger where you want to shoot. To shoot, double tap or tap the fire button on the bottom-right corner of the screen. You can change the shooting style in option on the top center. Use your melee (alternate) weapon by tapping the melee weapon button in the bottom center. You can also use your special items by tapping another button in the bottom center. Tap the bullets on the top-right to reload your weapon. Tap on the team speak button and choose what options would you like to say. Tap the box on the top-right corner to change your weapon. The green bar next to your character's face on the top- right corner indicates how much health you have. You can't jump but the Turkish SW boots are just a part of the tutorial but you can buy them for 40 gas. You are either on the red team or the blue team. Also there are two control styles. The first is Pro HUD. Your melee and special button is sweeped all the way to the right and your shoot button is about an inch or two to away from the right. This is the regular button setup for v1.3.2. The second is Legacy HUD. This is the regular button setup in v1.3.1 as shown in the picture. Classes and Characters icon as of v1.3]] There are currently six classes in Battle Bears Royale, two of which have been included in updates. The classes have been named as well. *Oliver: Soldier *Riggs: Heavy *Huggable: Huggable *Tillman: Demo *Astoria: Sniper *Wil: Chub Scout *Graham (Unreleased, planned for 1.4) Stages In Battle Bears Royale, there are currently seven different stages/maps, which are chosen at random by the matchmaking server. These are the following: For more information, go to here *Battlefield Airpad *Desert Airmine *Huggable Factory *Spacecraft *Facing Temples *Abusement Park *Haunted Castle Modes Teamdeathmatch.png PlantTheBomb.png Tutorial.png Battle Bears Royale has three different modes for you to choose.They are the tutorial, Plant the Bomb and Team Battle. Team Battle A 4 vs 4 team-based battle. The team with the most kills at the end of 6 minutes wins. Plant The Bomb A 4 VS 4 team match where the objective is to obtain your team's bomb and deposit it in your opponent base tube. The team who deposits the most bombs wins. Players receive 300 Joules for delivering the bomb. In the event that the carrier dies, the carrier will be awarded a certain amount of Joules depending on how long the carrier held the bomb. Tutorial A full featured tutorial designed to get new players familiar with the controls of the game. Power Ups Power Ups are used to help out players on the battlefield. *Small Health Pack Small Health Packs heal the player by a fixed 35 HP. *Imperial Basket Grande Heals 50% of your max hp. When your HP is already full, it will give you extra health (up to x2 original health). *Joules Gives you 150 Joules. *Bearzerker Your weapons deals x3 more damage for 20 seconds. *Shield This will protect you completely from damage for 10 seconds. Trailers Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Royale Category:Games Category:Astoria Category:Oliver Category:Riggs Category:Huggable Category:Tillman Category:Wil Category:Chub Scout Category:Sniper Category:Soldier Category:Heavy Category:Demo